eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghosts of Ian Beale
The Ghosts of Ian Beale was a spin-off for Children In Need 2014. It featured Ian Beale who encountered characters who are deceased; his ex-wife Cindy Beale, his mother Kathy Beale who is now in a relationship with Billy Mitchell who has replaced Phil Mitchell, his half-brother's mother Pat Evans who now owns The Queen Victoria and his daughter Lucy Beale. Full Plot In the launderette, Ian tries to finish his crossword. Denise enters and isn't impressed. They agree to remain friends. Denise opens up the dryer, hitting Ian on the head and knocking him unconscious. Ian wakes up, alone, in a dream. Ian returns home to find Cindy cooking dinner. His ex-wife tells her that she has target practice and David is due to pick her up. Cindy can't believe it's their 25th wedding anniversary. Ian hands Cindy a jar of chili powder and insists she'll only put in a little and reminds him to tell Steven he's in trouble. As Ian leaves the house, Cindy pours the entire jar of chili powder into Ian's dinner. Ian enters the café to find Kathy serving food and she isn't happy with Ian. She questions him about why he didn't take Ben to his acting classes. She rants at him about Pat stealing her life. Kathy begs Ian not to kick off as she tells him that Billy is his stepdad, not Phil. Billy enters, dressed in a fancy suit, and has overthrown Phil's life. Ian is discussed by Billy and his mum's actions. At The Vic, Pat, the new owner of The Vic, rants that Peggy hasn't turned up for work. Ian enters and is puzzled. Pat explains that she gave Peggy a job - cleaning The Vic and Dot a job - cleaning her three houses, except her penthouse in Monte Carlo. Tracey serves Ian a drink. Pat announces she also owns Kathy's knitwear business which is now a worldwide fashion brand, and that Kim Kardashian keeps on buying clothes from her. Pat begins to flirt with Ian. Ian finishes his drink and leaves. Ian arrives back at the launderette. Lucy appears to him as a ghost. He questions his daughter about who killed her (revealed three months later as Bobby). Lucy hands Ian his crossword which she finished. Lucy heads off. Denise manages to wake Ian up. He looks at his crossword that Lucy has finished. Credits *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Jane Slaughter as Tracey The Barmaid *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Hetti Bywater as Lucy Beale Notes A different song from EastEnders' past plays on the radio in each scene: *Every Loser Wins - Nick Berry *Good Thing Going - Sid Owen *Sweetness - Michelle Gayle *Something Outa Nothing (mentioned by Ian, but not played) *Anyone Can Fall In Love - Anita Dobson *Perfect Moment - Martine McCutcheon Gallery Ian Beale and Cindy Beale in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014).jpg|Ian Beale and Cindy Beale in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014) Kathy Beale and Ian Beale in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014).jpg|Kathy Beale and Ian Beale in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014) Pat Evans and Ian Beale in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014).jpg|Pat Evans and Ian Beale in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014) Pat Evans in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014).jpg|Pat Evans in - The Ghosts of Ian Beale (2014) Watch Episode Category:Children in Need Episodes